The final battle
by Superdude2062
Summary: Hey fans, I'd just like to say that this is kinda like the battle of the sky army and the squid army series by the awesomer. Sky is the leader of the Sky army and their fight against the mob army. Dawn has left Sky and now he has a new girlfriend named Charlene. He loves Charlene and can't stand to lose her. Also the squid overlord has Agent D a masked agent. Good luck Sky.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How it started

Sky POV

I'm Sky, the budder warrior. However the thing is I don't use budder that often. The world of minecraftia was a beautiful place. That was until, that came. They were called the mobs. Things like zombies, creepers, skeleton archers, spiders, and others came out to kill the people. They almost succeeded until he came. Steve, the mighty warrior who fought the war before I did. He killed millions of mobs before the worst type of mob of them all showed up. The squids fought back against Steve. He was killed in action. The mobs this time led by the squids killed everyone until another came. I was that man. I fought back against the squids. I made a name for myself. I found a lot of people out there who were willing to help against the mobs. We killed a lot of them. They kept respawning when night came though. We couldn't stop them. We never lose men and when they do we find more to fight back. Then one of the greatest came. Her name was Dawn. She was beautiful. But we started fighting. She couldn't handle it anymore more and dumped me. The sky army told me to keep trackers on her. I didn't listen. I still know that it would be a mistake. Nobody knows how much my army means to me. They do however know that I want to kill every mob in existence. Especially the squids. Eventually I found a new girlfriend. Her name was Charlene. She was beautiful, nice, and smart. I loved her and I could never lose her. We were in my headquarters when I heard news. This is what started the end of the war. Bashur, the guy who puts everybody in a good mood sometimes came in. "Sky we have trouble. A group of about 100 creepers is charging the base and are gonna blow it up. Oh god, nobody's going to make. Everybody run!" Of course I thought that they couldn't break it, because the walls are made of obsidian and can barely be broken. They didn't have a chance. We were at least going to give them a giant fight. Also death, of course, that's my specialty. "Bash, nobody needs to run. Seth take Noah, Palmer, Seto, and Tobuscus out there and get some redstone and then make redstone torches. We can use this to our advantage. If we kill the creepers we can get some tnt, this is perfect. Mitch, Jerome, go get the archers ready and onto their posts, tell them that we're on code red. Sparklez, Ant, Ty, Jason, Kermit, Chimney, Husky, and Ssundee, go get the ground squad. We need everybody in this fight. Ryan, go get Charlene. We're going to kick butt tonight." They then went out and got to work finding the army to fight in the ultimate war against the mobs. I went into the armory and grabbed some diamond armor. All of them had protection 2 and thorns 2. I also got a diamond sword with sharpness 2, fire aspect 2, and knockback 2. I also grabbed a bow and 128 arrows just in case I needed range. The bow had power 2, punch 2, and flame 1. I was pretty much decked out. I went into the room with all my recruits in it. "Recruits, listen to me. We will fight these creepers with all of our might. The creepers are going down. If we go down however, we're going to go down swinging. Charge." We then opened the gates and stormed out. I saw the archers at their posts shooting incredibly placed arrows. Then I charged in stabbing a creeper a couple times killing it fast. Then I ran at another and stabbed quick and fast knocking it back again. This time I played a different approach from stabbing. I shot at it and killed it again. Then I saw one behind me and shot. After that I moved forward at it and stabbed it. That creeper was dead also. I looked up from that killing spree and saw that all the creepers were dead. I ran over to Charlene and said," Hey Charlene, how was the creeper killing." "It was great judging that I was almost killed because one almost exploded. So how were you?" "Well seeing that I killed three it was pretty awesome." "Well I killed 4." "Dang you Charlene, you really are good. I'm glad I put you in this army." I then got a report from Bashur. "Sky, the team getting the redstone is being attacked. About a hundred skeletons and a hundred zombies are attacking them. They've taken out about 50 of each mob but they are getting overpowered." "Bash, get everyone, we're going to save the team." We moved out and into one of our mines. While we were in there a few archers attacked but we shot them. Then we ran into a part of the mine with a lake in it. In it there was a squid who was interrogating Seth. "Hey squid, stay away from my recruits." The squid looked up and said," Sky, Sky, Sky, you will always try to fight the squids. The sky army will fall with the budder warrior at fault. You will be the downfall to your army. Zombies, archers, kill them." I ran to the captured guys killing a couple zombies and archers along the way. Got to them and freed them. Then we went and killed all the mobs. By the time it was over the squid had escaped. Now I wonder if we even have a chance of winning this war.

Squid POV

I swam through the lake in the cave that led to our secret base. I looked up and saw the squid overlord sitting on his water throne. "Come in number 2. We have much to talk about." I went and swam up to the end of the lake. "Number 2, I'd like you to meet agent D." A girl came out with rainbow hair. "Hello, I'm Agent D, I hope to stop the Sky army as much as you do.

**Who is this Agent D? Answer in the comments. This story is based off the battle of the sky army and the squid army series by the awesomer. Thank you for giving me tis inspiration without knowing about it. One more thing, I want you guys to know that I will be updating a story or maybe to a day so check out my page. Thanks,**

**Superdude**


	2. Alone

Chapter 2: Alone

Agent D POV

I've been sent out on a mission to capture the budder warriors girlfriend Charlene. We will take her and kill everyone that stands in our way. Except for Sky, he needs to watch in horror as the one he loves, gets taken away. How he will never love again. He already knows what losing someone you love feels like. That's exactly why I broke up with him. Hah, he'll never stand a chance.

Sky POV

Bashur came running up to me again today. Why does he have so many reports? "Sky, no people have gotten attacked today. That's great, isn't it?" "No Bashur, it's not. When the mobs do this it always means that they are putting something very dangerous into action." I then grabbed 10 of my best men and of course Charlene and went onto patrol. We were looking around until we saw a hooded figure. She raised her hands and then a ton of mobs came out. "Chimney run back to the base and get backup. This is going to be a rough fight." Chimney started running back to the base. It wasn't that far but that meant we'd have to survive for about 15 minutes. I pulled out the sword I was using in the creeper battle. "Guys, could the ten of you hold of the mobs while I go and attack the one with the hood?" "Sure thing Sky." I then ran after the one with the hood. I wanted to find out who they were. I ran at them about to strike when I saw that they were in full budder and had a budder sword. "Get rid of it, you'll degrade the budder." "What if that's exactly what I want to do. I have a secret Sky. Do you know what happened to Dawn, the one you used to love?" She took of her hood. "No, not you, no!" "That's right Sky, it's me Dawn. You're ex girlfriend. You think I loved you. I've always hated you. I always worked for the squids. The squid overlord is my father. I'm half squid, dick. I hate you. My father only sent me to get intelligence on your army. So I did it. You were so gullible. Now I have a new mission." "Let me guess, it's to kill me." "Nope, something much worse." I look around and I see it. "Noooo."

**5 minutes ago**

Charlene POV

Sky, left to take on the hooded squid member. Then the team started to fall. First Ty and Jason were attacked and hit onto the ground. Then Mitch and Jerome told us to run. Then I saw them fall. There were 6 of us left but they kept falling. Then it was just me. I tried to fight all the mobs but they took me down. As I was on the ground I heard Sky scream," Noooo."

**Present time**

Sky POV

"Sorry Sky, but Charlene is about to captured. Now die." She attacked me with the budder. I beat her easily but by the time I beat her Charlene was already captured. While I was looking for her, Dawn escaped. Well I picked up my men while Chimney was coming. "Sky, what happened?" "Nothing really Chim, we just lost Charlene though." "Who took her?" "Dawn."


	3. Revelation

**Hey guys, just wanted to say that I'm accepting OCs. The OC form is name, anything special, and reason to help sky. Well then les get started.**

Chapter 3: Revelation

3rd person POV

Let's just say that Damian Parker was having the best day of his life. Well until he tried to kiss his girlfriend. "Jenny, I'm so in love with you. I think you're the best girl in the world. Let's kiss." They leaned in and were about to kiss until Jenny looked up. "Damian, what's that?" "Oh it's nothing, let's just kiss." "I'm giving you one chance to answer." "Fine. It's a portal that will take me to another dimension. I don't know where it would take me but it will take me to another dimension. Sorry." "That's it, we're over!" As Damian was getting dumped he got sucked into a portal.

Damian POV

"Dammit!"

Sky POV

I was in a group meeting with a ton of my army friends when I decided to open up a window. "All right guys, I'll just open up the…" "Dammit!" I decided to run to the situation. When we got there, a guy was there. He was totally staring us down. "Oh my god, you're Skydoesminecraft. You're a huge celebrity where I come from. Also, love the budder." "You want the budder. Die for saying you want the budder. Only Sky Army members get budder." I pulled out my sword and was about to strike. "Wait, I'm from another dimension and this mysterious force pulled me into your world. Well I guess I'll be in your army." I didn't give him a choice but I let him in. "Good, at least this isn't like the time I went to call of duty. It's not fun when you're getting shot at. Trust me." Then we went back to the base. Eventually I saw a ghost. It was my father. "I thought you were killed by the squids." "I was, but Notch is letting me have five minutes to warn you. You you're just fighting the squids, but you're not. I'm here to warn you. It's not just the puny mobs. The powerful mobs want in on the action as well. The squid overlord, Ender Dragon, Wither, and Herobrine have formed the big four and they are going to kill you. Also your army. I have to go, the aether is being attacked. I have to go. Goodbye son, and good luck." I saw him leave and decided we had to act now.

**That's the end. Also, if you want a one shot on Damian's adventure in call of duty, say yes or no. See ya next time. Bye**


End file.
